Camping Trip
by Kawaiikawaiikawaii
Summary: Camping trips are always fun right? Sure..Until you realize your map is upside down and you're lost in a forest and aren't sure which way to go. One-Shot.


"Uh…Deku..How long has the map been upside down?" The brown haired girl asked her green haired friend as he examined the map in his hands.

Wide green eyes look right at her and it hits her that he didn't even know the map was upside down in the first place. "Upside down..? Oh..OH No." She watches as he flips the map around with a look of horror on his face. He then starts to freak out when he realizes he can't tell where they are based on the map and their surroundings.

"Deku..Calm down. It's fine! We'll be okay." She reaches out to take one of his hands into her own and she gives a small reassuring squeeze. Then it hits her like a ton of bricks. "Deku! I can make us float so we can see where we're supposed to be! Though you'll have to help with the landing."

Izuku stares at her for a moment before nodding his head. "That's a great idea Uraraka! Let's float!" He shoved the map into his pocket, not really caring if it gets messed up at this point. Ochako touched both her and him with her free hand and suddenly they were floating up.

She held onto his hand still so that they wouldn't drift away from him, though after a moment he surprised her by pulling her towards him to hold her bridal style in his arms. She stared at him wide eyed and he stared back for a moment before looking away to see where they needed to be. She saw his cheeks were bright red with a blush and then she realized her own cheeks were burning. She was blushing as well.

"I just..When you need to release your quirk you need both hands..This way I can already have you to be able to help us land, y'know?" He muttered, his voice shaking a little. She knew he was embarrassed and she herself was a little embarrassed.

"No..It's fine Deku! Way to think fast on something like that." She smiled at him but he still couldn't bring himself to look at her since he was so embarrassed. She made sure to wrap her arms around his neck and then they both looked for a few moments before Izuku suddenly let out a gasp which in turn made Ochako jump.

"Ah! Sorry..Didn't mean to startle you..But I can see the campsite from here and it looks like some of the others are already there..Look over there..!" he pointed in the direction for a moment before putting that arm back under her so he could hold her steadily.

"Mm! I see! Well we better get there soon! Ready for me to release my quirk?" She asked, bringing her hands close behind his head. He nodded and that was her cue. "Release!" And then they were falling. She saw the familiar green looking lightning cover him before he kicked his foot and they were going up once more and then back down.

"This landing might be a little harsh but I gotcha!" She could barely hear his words over the wind rushing past them but she nodded her head and he knew she had actually heard him. The ground was fast approaching and Izuku activated his quirk once more so that he could brace for the landing. Ochako suddenly smacked his arm last second and then they were weightless again for a few seconds before just dropping straight to the ground after she muttered "release.". Izuku chuckled and shook his head. "I had a feeling you were going to do that actually."

Ochako just smiled up at him until someone coughed to get their attention. Her brown eyes glanced over and stared at Kaminari who was only a few feet away.

"Hey Uraraka. Hey Midoriya. Nice little bridal style carrying you got there." The two mentioned blushed and everyone nearby groaned and sighed except for Jirou, she instead smacked Kaminari's arm. "Ack! Hey! Why'd you smack me?" Kaminari asked as he looked at Jirou with wide eyes.

"Because you embarrassed them! Look! They look like tomatoes!" She was so mad at Kaminari for embarrassing two of the nicest people in 1-A. Kaminari just chuckled and rubbed his neck. "Sorry Kyou-Chan. I was just teasing them.."

Everyone around them froze. "KYOU-CHAN?!" Everyone except for Izuku, Ochako, Kaminari and Jirou exclaimed. While everyone was distracted Izuku placed Ochako on her feet and smiled, though his cheeks were still bright red. "U-Uh..Ground..Yeah." Nailed it.

Ochako giggled and reached out to ruffle Izuku's hair. Then they heard a chorus of aww's behind them and they were once again bright red in the face. Why must everyone tease them? Why were they friends with all of them again?

"Leave Midoriya and Uraraka alone everyone! You do not make fun of someone's love!" Iida exclaimed which didn't help Izuku or Ochako's embarrassment at all.

"Oi four-eyes. You just made it worse yourself." A certain explosive blonde grumbled out, rolling his eyes. "Not that I care anyways. All this mushy gushy is gross."

Izuku let out a nervous laugh and Ochako just smiled nervously at him. This was only the beginning of the class camping trip and it was already like this but Izuku and Ochako would get through this together.


End file.
